Mutan Power Part 1
Plot Ben and rook call Gwen and Kevin after the Mutan r too strong for them Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Kevin (Flashback And Present) Gwen Max Manny (Flashback And Present) Helen (Flashback And Present) Alan (Flashback And Present) Argit (Flashback And Present) Pierce (Flashback) Villains Omniverse Kevin Ultimate Kevin Ultimate Aggregor Omniverse Flashback Kevin Original Mutan Kevin Aliens Used By Ben Four Arms Ultimate Four Arms Triva Argit Returns from the black hole Transcript Omniverse Kevin Tennyson may have defeated us but we have more Plans Omniverse Flashback Kevin yes Ultimate Kevin so now what Omniverse Kevin now the fun begins Max ugh i cant find em Ben keep trying grandpa max Rook yes magister Tennyson Max no weve gotta call backup Ben who Max ur cousion and er boyfriend Ben oh no Kevin so y do we need to help Max weve gotta Get thealamgems Gwen again Max yes again now serch out Levin we need to talk Kevin what max Max the mutons will be serching the whole entire universe for the alamgens thats y we need to get them first Kevin agrees Omniverse Kevin laughs soon the alamgems Power will be ours (Meanwhile gwen ben and rook are flying to heatblasts home planet Alan 1 2 3 4 Ultimate Kevin Stop Counting Little Baby Its Time To die Alan kevin is that u Ultimate Kevin no im Ultimate Kevin more Powerfuler Than that fool Alan alright kevin i dont mean to do this but (Blasts Ultimate Kevin out of his shed and shoots fireballs at him ulti kevin blocks them and freezes Alan) Ultimate Kevin ur power is mine (absorbs it) CRASH CRASH CRASH ben get alan Gwen k (goes and gets alan) Ultimate Kevin what pussy get someone to rescue u how pathetic CRASH CRASH CRASH Alan wtf has happend to kevin Ben thats not Kevin its his muton form Rook were looseing accsuess (The ship flies away) Ultimate Kevin hump Max if the mutons get thw alagmens they will asorb ther powers Kevin yes thats y weve gotta stop em Ben weve got evreyone Max ok the mutons attacked u in the past Kevin they wanted ur power (5 years ago) Kevin lets go to the vending manchine Argit nah Helen well i think we should play poo Kevin ewwww Manny no man not playing with poo Omniverse Kevin Hello kids its Time To die and i promise it will be painful Manny who r u Omniverse Kevin we r Kevins mutons Kevin u aint my mutons (runs up but is wacked) Omniverse Kevin PATHETIC alan thats it im not taking this (shoots fireballs but ultimate Kevin freezes him) Omniverse Kevin another day we will fight (Leaves) (5 years later) Manny lets go find them mutons Omniverse Kevin nows the time to attack Ben no its time that u stopped for good (ben turns into four Arms) Four Arms oh yeah Omniverse Kevin FOOL CRASH CRASH CRASH Four Arms aw my back time to go ultimate (Four Arms Turns into Ultimate Four Arms) Ultimate Four Arms ur going down poza (Ulti four arms trows stuff at omniverse Kevin but ulti kevin shoots ulti four Arms) Ulti four Arms alright lets go Ultimate Kevin look how pathetic u r Ultimate Four Arms (Jumps but is wacked) Ultimate Kevin now to finsh u Manny you'lle have to get past us first Ultimate Kevin with pluset CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Ben uhhhhh uhhh uhhh uhhhhhhhhhh Ultimate Kevin Tennyson u r weak i thought u'dde be more tougher than that u must know by now ive got other plans for u (null void portol opens) Omniverse Kevin say hello to Phil for me (Trows the 8 in) Laughs Ben uh oh Phil hello Ben Ben fuck not this shit again Phil yes this shit again its time for u to be destroyed (turns into terraist form) NOW IM GOING TO MAKE SURE U R DESTROYED (Portol Opens out from the sky argit falls down and hits his head Argit ello To be Contined.......... Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons